


Rekindling

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Death, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: He stepped behind her and circled her with his arms, taming her wind-blown hair. He placed one hand on her shoulder, but when his other hand rested over her midsection she grabbed it and shoved it away."No!" she cried quietly.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 12





	Rekindling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tumblr Prompt requested by TWO people. So here is: 48. Morning Kiss, for IconicGwen and GothicThundra. Sorry it's so short, but...actually I think you won't be sorry.
> 
> I want to apologize and ask for forgiveness in advance. But, I still hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, this is my 30th fic in the KP fandom and 28th Drakgo!)

Drakken left the lair through the beach door after a long search, and outside was where he found her.

Shego stood at the water's edge, her toes being lapped by the surf as it slowly rolled in and out while the sky at the horizon began turning from indigo to lavender. It was July, but the wind that morning cooled the air and so she stood hugging herself as she stared out over the water.

Drakken's gaze traveled from her bare feet up along her bare, green legs to the short black and white gym shorts she wore. She had a black t-shirt on top. The wind was blowing just hard enough, and it whipped Shego's hair up above her head and out to the side in wild, twisting strands.

Drakken approached her.

It was her turn to jump for once as he set a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at his hand to be sure it was him, but then turned her gaze back to the dark waters.

"How are you?" he asked softly as his arm went around her to lightly rest on her other shoulder.

Shego shrugged slightly. "How am I supposed to be?"

Drakken frowned. "I...don't know."

She glanced at him. "How are you?"

Drakken took a long, slow breath. "I...I'm accepting reality."

Even as he said the words, tears stung his eyes. He looked down at Shego's and saw hers were the same.

"Me too," she whispered.

He stepped behind her and circled her with his arms, taming her wind-blown hair. He placed one hand on her shoulder, but when his other hand rested over her midsection she grabbed it and shoved it away.

"No!" she cried quietly.

Drakken sighed through his nose and pressed his cheek against the side of her head as he nodded his understanding. It was too soon.

The sky began changing from lavender to pink. Shego's frame shook once, and then again within his embrace. He held her tight with both arms as she cried quietly, and he let his own tears fall into her hair.

"Dr. D.? Do you think...heaven, and God are real?"

Drakken looked up at the cloudless sky. It was like a perfect canvas, spotless but for the stunning blend of dark colors into the light at the horizon.

"I don't know, but... I hope so."

"Me too..." Shego answered softly.

The surf rose suddenly and washed over their feet and up to their ankles, wetting the cuffs of Drakken's pants and soaking his shoes and socks. He barely glanced at them.

"If heaven is real...I'm sure she's there," Drakken said, his voice catching.

Another cold wave moved over their feet, depositing sand in Drakken's shoes and in between Shego's toes.

"I...should have known," Shego said through a sniffle, her voice hoarse.

Drakken took another breath. "Remember, the doctor said it could have been a fluke...like so many others. And if it wasn't, it...could have been my DNA as much as it could have been yours."

Shego sniffled and leaned back into him, turning her cheek up to rest against his. "I know..." she acknowledged through a choked sigh.

Gold mixed with the pink at the horizon. Drakken looked out at the waters, still dark where they met the beach but beginning to brighten where the first hints of sunlight reached them, far in the distance.

Drakken was sickened by the sunrise.

Shego had miscarried in her seventeenth week of pregnancy, alone at the lair while Drakken had been out. After finding her curled and sobbing on the bathroom floor, he had consoled her for hours until she fell asleep, and then he had his turn releasing his anguish in feral cries as he paced circles around the lab. The next day, they had cremated the tiny body and scattered the ashes over the sea.

There had been a brief trip to the doctor, however Drakken had spent most of the days since tending to Shego and ignoring his own grief. But the sunrise and its associated ideas of rebirth and renewal brought the pain back in force. The last thing he wanted to think about was hope in a new day.

And yet...part of him desperately needed to.

Shego turned slightly to look at his face.

"Do you want to name her?"

Drakken blinked in surprise, but he held her tighter. "If you want to...yes. Yes," he said with assurance.

"How about 'Amanda'?" she asked.

Drakken cocked his head to the side as he considered. "Why?"

Shego sighed shakily and leaned into him. "Because it means...'worthy of love.'"

Tears slid down Drakken's cheeks. "Amanda."

Shego turned to face him, and they held each other and swayed to nature's own cries of the wind and waves that surrounded them. Drakken wondered if the doctor had been right, that it was simply a fluke that too often happened to women...or if it really was something in their hellish DNA that had done it. Because if it was their DNA...

Shego pulled her tear-stained face away from his shoulder to look up at him. The golden glow from the horizon lit half of her face, and through her sorrow he saw a familiar determination in her eyes.

"I want to try again," she said.

Drakken felt his breaths become thin, and his focus turned to the half of her face in shadow. What if it really was their DNA? What if it was impossible? What if they tried and it just ended in heartbreak again?

It was as if she could read his mind as she brought her hand up to stroke his tear-stained face.

"I love you," she said.

The grief in his heart and the tightness in his chest lessened. He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers before setting his arm around her and pulling her close to him. On the sand below, a wave sparkling with light splashed over their feet.

The bravery in her voice was all he needed. Because if they were never so blessed as to bring a child alive into the world, they would always have each other.

"I love you," he affirmed.

The sun burst over the horizon like flaming gold. They leaned toward one another and their lips met in a kiss, pouring all of their confidence in each other into the deep and adoring touch. And the warmth of the rising sun re-kindled the hope in their hearts.


End file.
